


Eddsworld Hamilton AU

by Marcisprinkles



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Read, Writing im dead eeeeeeui, read the book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcisprinkles/pseuds/Marcisprinkles
Summary: Imagine Hamilton but its eddsworld yeah this is what this is I own neither Hamilton or eddsworld.





	1. Who's who?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this pile of GARABAGE!!!!

Hamilton = Tord

George Washington = Edd

Arron Burr = Tom

Angelica = Tamara

Peggy = Matilda

Eliza = Ell

Maria = Tori

Phillip = oc named Phillip yeah I forgot I had a oc named that I found a draft with them on it though so gonna use him

King George = Bing

Lafayette = Matt

Hercules Mulligan = pau

Thomas Jefferson = Eduardo

James Madison = Mark

Theodosia = Joy

Theodosia the child = joy Junior

John Laurens = pat

I changed the roles slightly because I forgot about bing, Larry, hellucard, and zanta. Although I only mentioned bing lol


	2. Tord larrson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Tord time guys and dolls (sorry I'm in that musical so I had to make a reference! I'm brannigan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!

A bastard a orphan a son of a whore and Norwegian man left in a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence impoverished ,in squalor but he grew up to be a hero and a scholar he was the ten dollar father without a father. Got a lot father by working a lot harder, being a lot smarter, and being a self starter. When he was fourteen they placed him in charge of a trading charter!   
   Everyday while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up... Inside he longed for something to be apart of the boy was ready to begg, steal, borrow, or barter then a hurricane came.   
Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain then he put a pencil to his temple, and connected it to his brain he wrote a testament to his pain. Well then word got around and the people started saying 

"This kid is insane man."

They took up a collection to send him to the main land they told him  

"Get your education, don't forget where whence you came, the world is gonna know your name." 

"What's your name man?"  The stranger says 

"Tord Larson... My name is Tord Larson. There are a million things I haven't done but just you wait. Just you wait" Tord replied 

Before this when he was ten his father split. He was full of it debt ridden. Two years later when Tord was ten he and his mother bed ridden half dead sitting in their in sick, the scent putrid and thick Tord got better but his mother went quick died swiftly. Then he moved in with his cousin, the cousin committed suicide. Left Tord with nothing but ruined pride and a new feeling inside telling him. 

"Tord, you gotta fend for yourself!" 

He started retreatin' and reading every treatise' on the shelf there would have been nothing else to do for someone less astute he would've been dead a destitute. Without a cent of restitute. He started working clerkin' for his late mothers landlord trading sugar cane, n' rum and all the things it can't afford. Scammin' every book he could get his hands on. He was planning for a future while standing on the bow off a ship heading for a new land they told him. 

"In new York you can be a new man"

"In new York you can be a new man"

"Just you wait" Tord replies.

"In new York you can" 

"Just you wait"

"In new york" 

"new york" 

"Just you wait!" 

"Tord Larson."

Tord hear it echo through his head with a chorus in the Background. 

"We are waiting in the wings for you."

He knew he could do this he could rise up.

He never backed down tord never learned to take his time.

"Tord Larson."  again the echo. 

American sings for him. will they know what he overcame? Will they know he rewrote the game? Will the world ever be the same after he set foot on the soil of this land. The ship is in the harbor now can you spot him? He was just another immigrant coming up from the bottom.He touched the soil and continued to walk 

Will His enemies destroyed his Rep. Will America forget him.   
Some will fight for him some will die for him. Someone might just trust him maybe love him. Maybe someone would shoot him. Well that doesn't matter there's still a million things he hasn't done but just you wait just you wait! Someone in the street points at him and asks his name. 

"What's your name man?" 

"Tord Larson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN
> 
> Heya guys feel free to chat in the comments! Each chapter is going to be a song thank you for reading! New updates twice a week or more if I feel up to it. Tell me any grammar mistakes I make please.


	3. Thomas Thompson sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaggggghhhhh updates suck

It was 1776 new York city. When Tord finally decided he needed advice he was in college at the time when he decided to approach Thomas Thompson for help. He approached him he was right outside a bar. He tapped his shoulder. 

"Pardon me at you Thomas Thompson sir?" He asked seemingly calm 

"That depends who's asking?" Thomas replied 

Wait one Moment his eyes were black what?!?! Tord kinda forgot his name for a second and there was a brief awkward pause. He decided it was better not to ask...

"Oh well, sure sir, my name is Tord Larson I'm at your service sir. I have been looking for you." 

Thomas look changed to a worried look. 

"Im getting nervous." He replied 

"Sir I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an Acculturated course of study, When I got sort of out sorts with a buddy of yours I may have punched him its a blur sir. He handles the financials?" 

"You punched the bursar?" He gave an unimpressed look 

"Yes... I wanted to do what you did graduated in two, and join the revelation he looked at me like I was stupid. Im not stupid! So how'd you do it how'd you graduate so fast?" 

"It was my parent's dying wish before they passed." He frowned 

"Your an orphan of course! I'm a orphan! God, I wish there was a war were we could prove were worth more then anyone bargained for!" 

Thomas and Tord look at each other. Then Thomas replys. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" He smirks

"That would be nice." 

"While I'm talking let me offer you some free advice. Talk less" 

"What?" 

"Smile more." 

"Haha."

"Don't let them know what your against or what your for." 

"You can't be serious?" 

"You wanna get ahead?" 

"Yes" 

"Fools that run there mouth off wind up dead." He does a slashing movement over his neck. They enter the bar when shouting comes for inside.

" Yo yo yo! What time is it?" The stranger yelled 

"Show time" the stranger and too others reply. 

"Like I said." Then Thomas sat down at a bar stool. 

"Show time! show time! Yo I'm pat Laurens in the place to be two pints of same Adams but I'm working on three! Those red coats don't want it with me cause I will pop chick' a' pop these cops till, I'm free." So Pat Laurens was his name huh? 

"Oui oui, mon ami , he m'appelle Mathew! the Lancelot of the revolutionary set! I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!" Tell the King "Cases toi!" Who's the best? C'est moi!." Matthew? A Frenchman? Tord was stating to get more confused buy the second 

"Brrraah brrrrraah, I am pau Mulligan up in it ,lovin it, I heard your mother say "come again."

"Aayyy" both Matt and pat respond 

"Lock up your daughters and horses, of course it's hard to intercourse over four sets of corsets...." Pau stopped 

"Wow." Matthew replied 

"No more sex, pour me another brew, son! Let's raise a couple more to." 

"The Revolution!" They all shout at once. 

Tord moved to sit next to burr awhile they both watched the scene play out. It was pretty odd to watch these three almost drunk dudes shout. Then they turn towards you and Thomas 

"Well if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college." Pau says 

"Thomas Thompson!" Pat replied/shouted 

"Give us a verse drop some knowledge!" pau shouts 

Thomas stands up and approaches the group. He looks calm and collective and surprisingly smirking! 

"Good look with that your takin' a stand you spit' imma' sit will see what we land." 

"Booo!" Both matt and pat shout. 

"Burr the revolution immanent what to you stall for?" 

Tord stand up and walks over to the group. No one in the group notices you draw closer tell your only a meter or two away. 

"If you stand for nothing Tom? Then what will you fall for?" 

They all looked shocked for a second. Thomas's black eyes go white. there are all staring right at him.

"Oooohhh." They all finally replied

"Who you?" Pau said first then pat repeated 

"Who are you" matt said his accent heavily slipping into his speech it remained Tord of a younger version of himself just learning English 

"Oohh who is this kid what's he gonna do they?" 

They all turned to burr who has calmed down, he just shrugged and then they turn to you. 

"Well first and most immortally I'm not gonna, throw away my shot." Tord smirk


	4. My shot!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapters are good!

The three other men excluding Tom looked astonished and Matthew made a hand signal telling Tord to elaborate so Tord went to the nearest table and stood on top of it and starting to explain 

"I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo, I’m just like my country I’m young, scrappy and hungry And I’m not throwing away my shot!   
I’m ‘a get a scholarship to King’s College." Tord pointed to the direction of the college. "I prob’ly shouldn’t brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish." He says holding his head up high."The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish I gotta holler just to be heard With every word, I drop knowledge! I’m a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal Tryin’ to reach my goal my power of speech, unimpeachable Only nineteen but my mind is older  
These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder  
Every burden, every disadvantage I have learned to manage, I don’t have a gun to brandish I walk these streets famished." 

Tord takes a second to breath 

"The plan is to fan this spark into a flame  
But damn, it’s getting dark, so let me spell out the name  
I am the" 

"A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R we are meant to be" pau pat and Mathew join in For a second. A little slow but getting more attention for the bar tenders and the bartender he looked kinda pissed about Tord  standing on the table. Tord ignored him. 

"A colony that runs independently Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin’ on us endlessly Essentially, they tax us relentlessly  
Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree." He put his hand of his other in a slashing motion the single for 'make it rain!' "He ain’t ever gonna set his descendants free So there will be a revolution in this century." Another pause for breath  

"Enter me!" 

"he says in parentheses" his new formed squad replied except Tom 

"Don’t be shocked when your hist’ry book mentions me  
I will lay down my life if it sets us free! Eventually, you’ll see my ascendancy!" he had the whole bars attention at this point! It was kinda fun to stand up in this way  

"And I am not throwing away my shot I am not throwing away my shot Hey yo, I’m just like my country I’m young, scrappy and hungry And I’m not throwing away my shot!" He was screaming now...

" I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot Hey yo, I’m just like my country I’m young, scrappy and hungry And I’m not throwing away my shot It’s time to take a shot!" The crowd joined in expected the bar keep who was now seeing scuffs on the table from tords shoes.  

Matthew out of the blue takes a shot from there table and drinks it.

" I dream of life without a monarchy The unrest in France will lead to onarchy? Onarchy how you say, how you say, oh! anarchy?  
When I fight, I make the other side panicky With my," 

"shot" everyone joins in at shot

Pau grabbed another shot from the table and downed it. 

"Yo, I’m a tailor’s apprentice And I got y’all knuckleheads in loco parentisI’m joining the rebellion 'cause I know it’s my chance  
To socially advance, instead of sewin’ some pants I’m gonna take a shot!" He slammed the shot onto the table not breaking the glass 

Pat grabbed and shot and took it in a slow calm manner.

"But we’ll never be truly free Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in  
On a stallion with the first black battalion Have another shot!" They all downed another one Tord was not ready to deal with the squad drunk right now though so he stayed out of it. Thomas walked up with a concerned look."

"Geniuses, lower your voices  
You keep out of trouble and you double your choices  
I’m with you, but the situation is fraught You’ve got to be carefully taught. If you talk, you’re gonna get shot." A squadron of redcoats passed the bar door and continued down the street. 

"Burr, check what we got Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot. I think your pants look hot" he points at pau.   
"Pat, I like you a lot. Let’s hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin’ the pot What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot Poppin’ a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists? Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!" He takes a long deep breath releasing that another squadron just passed his only thoughts in that moment were a strew of swears. He turned a light shade of pink from embrassment 

"Oh, am I talkin’ too loud? Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth I never had a group of friends before I promise that I’ll make y’all proud." Tord was quieter now.

"Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd!" Pat shouts they leave before the bar tender can chase them asking them to clean his table and pay there tab. 

"I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I’m just like my country  
I’m young, scrappy and hungry  
And I’m not throwing away my shot" Tord is shouting. Tom behind facepalming but following along to make sure no one has there head removed." 

"I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I’m just like my country  
I’m young, scrappy and hungry  
And I’m not throwing away my shot" the crowd joins! 

"Everybody sing!  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Ay, let ‘em hear ya!" Pat and pau yell 

"Let’s go!" Pau screams at the crowd! 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I said shout it to the rooftops  
Whoa, whoa, whoa said, to the rooftops  
Whoa, whoa, whoa come on!" Pat says

"Come on, let’s go" 

"Rise up When you’re living on your knees, you rise up  
Tell your brother that he’s gotta rise up  
Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up" Pat is very good at this

"When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?" Everyone starts asking in the crowd 

"Rise up!"Tord yells while everyone is still screaming he has his thoughts he speaks them aloud to the crowd. 

"I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory. When’s it gonna get me? In my sleep, seven feet ahead of me? If I see it comin’, do I run or do I let it be? Is it like a beat without a melody? See, I never thought I’d live past twentyWhere I come from some get half as many. Ask anybody why we livin’ fast and we laugh, reach for a flask We have to make this moment last, that’s plenty." He yells the crowds paying attention to him again  

"Scratch that this is not a moment, it’s the movement! Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went?Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand We roll like Moses, claimin’ our promised land And? If we win our independence? 'Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants? Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants? I know the action in the street is excitin' But Jesus, between all the bleedin’ ‘n fightin’ I’ve been readin’ ‘n writin’  
We need to handle our financial situation Are we a nation of states what’s the state of our nation? I’m past patiently waitin' I’m passionatelymashin’ every expectation Every action’s an act of creation I’m laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow For the first time, I’m thinkin’ past tomorrow!" The crowd claps and cheers and hollers! 

"And I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I’m just like my country  
I’m young, scrappy and hungry  
And I’m not throwing away my shot." The crowd and you are yelling drawing more peoples attention with the British troops gone they yell so loud there throats hurt and they have a slight lack of oxygen. 

"We’re gonna rise up!" "time to take a shot!" The crowd shouts back  
"We’re gonna rise up!" "Time to take a shot!" They scream and shout once more 

"We’re gonna, rise up, rise up!" They all join together 

"It's time to take a shot  
Rise up, rise up, it's time to take a shot  
Rise up, it's time to take a shot  
Rise up, take a shot, shot, shot  
It's time to take a shot, time to take a shot  
And I am not throwing away my shot  
Not throwing away my shot!" There voices are hoarse as they continue to scream! It was worth it to get the average person to have hope! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *tw* there is alcohol in this chapter.

After screaming there lungs off Hamilton and his squad went out to get drinks of course some of them were already pretty tipsy or at least pat was. Tom had left awhile ago after making sure they weren't killed.  And after awhile of drinking and enjoying themselves they were drunk and acting like idiots.  

"I may not live to see our glory!"  Tord yells to the other three in the room 

"I may not live to see our glory!" the three ga- I'm mean good bois replied 

"But I will gladly join the fight." He sways and raises his glass then swiftly takes it down after he is finished speaking. 

"But I will gladly join the fight!" The others echoed  

"And when our children tell our story." I bet you get what happens next by now 

"And when our children tell our story."

"They'll tell the story of tonight." Tord replies 

"Let's have another round tonight!"Pat is excited he throws he glass up and some sloshes out. 

"Let's have another round tonight."  Matt's accents mixing with a slight slur making the accent more evident. He raises his glass

"Let's have another round tonight!" Pau raises his glass.

Pat moves closer to Hamilton being centered around the four others. Then he starts to talk 

"Raise a glass to freedom. Something they can never take away no matter what they tell you. Raise a glass to the four of us. Tomorrow there'll be more of us telling the story of tonight!"

"They'll tell the story of tonight." Tord smirks 

They all smirk grab a shot from the table and down it. 

"Raise a glass to freedom. Something they can never take away no matter what they tell you. Raise a glass to the four of us. Tomorrow there'll be more of us telling the story of tonight!" 

"Let's have another round tonight!" Pau states everyone else nods there heads in agreement

"They'll tell the story of tonight."  Tord can't tell if its just the ringing in his ears or if he really hears someone replying with 'raise a glass to freedom' 

"They'll tell the story of tonight." 'raise a glass to freedom'  yeah still there... 

"They'll tell the story of tonight." 'raise a glass to freedom' he really needs to get that checked out oh well its not hurting him. 

The boys excite the bar and stumble down the street to Matthew's place. There all wasted but it was worth it even if they die from the hangovers they will get


	6. The Schuyler sister's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderbent babies yes
> 
>  
> 
> I'm weridd and made the echo okay don't judge me

After the sqauds outing last night they were not getting up anytime soon meanwhile I changed the pov- I mean tom was out on a stroll to work in the morning. 

"There's nothing rich folks love more Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor.  They pull up in their carriages and gawk At the students in the common. Just to watch them talk!   
Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded Uh-oh, but little does he know that His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at-" Tom was cut off 

'Work, work!' Now Tom's hearing the weird echo too? 

The Schuyler sister's walk onto the sidewalk, and as all people should do announce there presence to a crowd full of people that probably won't care... 

"Tamara!" Said Tamara 

'Work, work!' SERIOUSLY WERE IS THIS ECHO COMING FROM AND HOW CAN EVERYONE HEAR IT?!? 

"Ell!" Ell struck a little pose jutting her leg out slightly 

"And Matilda!" Matilda steps infront of the two other girls and poses dramatically! 

'Work, work!  
The Schuyler sisters!' Forget it I'm just gonna ignore the voice 

"Tamara!" Tamara does another pose trying to out due Matilda 

"Matilda!" Matilda runs in front of Tamara and Sashays her hips a little. 

"Ell!" Ell runs in front of the other two girls and jumps up in the air pumping her fist into the air. 

'Work!' Echo says..... 

The three girls laugh and continued down the street to there destination the center of New York. Matilda looks slightly worried but keeps it to herself until she speaks up 

"Daddy said to be home by sundown."  She turns to Tamara and Ell 

"Daddy doesn't need to know." Tamara smiles and replies. 

"Daddy said not to go downtown." Matilda replies 

"Like I said, you're free to go Matty." Matildas nickname was used to calm her. Ell knew how to help 

But look around, look around  
The revolution's happening in New York!" Tamara says while twirling she turns around in circle letting her dress twirl Too.

"New York!" Ell and Matty said in unison. Thank god its not the echo. 

'Angelica!' I spoke to soon its back 

"Work!" The sisters and echo said in harmony 

"It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war." Was Matty's reply 

"People shouting in the square." Ell was amazed when they reached the sqaure.

"It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore." Matty was starting to question why they wanted these random strangers so bad.

"New ideas in the air." And now Tam was stuck in the almost trance like state Ell was in but she quickly snapped out of it.

"Look around, look around."  Said Tamara and the echo.

"Tamara, remind me what we're looking for…" Ell asked.

"She's lookin' for me!" Some men in the square turn there heads and yell. 

"Ell, I'm lookin' for a mind at work." Tam

'Work, work!' The echo.

" I'm lookin' for a mind at work!" Tamara 

'work!' Stupid echo.

" I'm lookin' for a mind at work!" Tamara says 

'Work, work!' Echo.. 

"Whooaaaaa!" Said Tamara and the echo. 

"Whooaaaaa!  
Work!" The sisters all said in unison 

Tom has been in the square for a little while longer then them and decided to go up to them. Specifically Tamara   
|selfcest lol ',:)|

"Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels You searching for an urchin who can give you ideals?" 

"Tom, you disgust me" Tamara rolls her eyes 

"Ah, so you've discussed me   
I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!" Tom is really bad at flirting with Tamara 

"I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine  
So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane  
You want a revolution? I want a revelation  
So listen to my declaration" Tamara turns to her sisters

"We hold these truths to be self-evident  
That all men are created equal" the sisters all do a little pose putting there hands on there on hips and flick there wrists. 

"And when I meet Mark Jefferson."  

"Unh!" The echo says 

"I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel!" She sticks her finger in Tom's face with a glare on her face 

"Work!" The three girls snap there fingers in Tom's face and he walks off. 

"Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!" Ell says with a grin 

"Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!" Matty joins in 

"History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be  
In the greatest city in the world!" Then Tam does. 

"In the greatest city in the world!" Then the echo 

"Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine." The three sisters say 

'Look around, look around  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!' The voice sounds like a boy right now 

"So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane" the sisters say. 

'The revolution's happening in Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!' The male echo 

"You want a revolution? I want a revelation" the girls say 

'New York! In New York! Look around, look around the revolution's happening' the female sounding echo says 

"So listen to my declaration:" the girls say 

"We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal" the women echo and the sisters say together 

'Look around, look around' the girl echo says 

"Whoo!" Together the sisters and the echo say 

'At how lucky we are to be alive right now' just the echo says 

'Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!  
History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be' the sisters and the neither female or male echo say. Its more of a mix of both. 

'In the greatest city in the world' the female echo 

'In the greatest city'  the male echo 

'In the greatest city in the world!' The non binary echo says 

'Work, work!' The non binary echo states 

"Tamara!" Tam yells

'Work, work!' The echo states 

"Ell!" Ell yells

"And Matilda!" Matty shouts

'Work, work!' The echo sings 

"The Schuyler sisters!" The girls reply 

'Work, work!' The echo 

"We're looking for a mind at work!" The sisters

'Work, work!' The echo sings 

"Hey!" The sister sing/reply 

'Work, work!' The echo yells 

"Hey!" The sisters yell 

'Work, work!' The echo sings 

"Hey!"  The squad sing 

'Work, work!'  The echo 

"Whoa!" The sisters and the echo 

'Work, work! Work, work!' The voice states 

"In the greatest city" the sisters sang 

'Work, work!' Why is this echo not freaking them out 

"In the greatest"  the echo and the sisters shout 

' in the world' the echo 

"City in the world" the echo and sisters sing 

'In the greatest city in the world' the girls twirl off into the crowd while the voice sings


	7. Farmer refuted .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: the parts were Larry and Tord speak together are gonna be weird also Larry is Samuel Seabury. The weird speech looks like people testing and when the text goes in the middle it means that there both talking at ounce.

After the incident last night and the four men recovered from there hangovers they went out to the center of network where a rumour was going around that a man was giving away "free thoughts on the proceedings of the Continental Congress." So clearly the four men were gonna either kick this mans but and send him back to england or verbally abuse him. Which either way someones getting in trouble. 

"Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Larry Seabury   
And I present "Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress!" The man on the booth says. 

"Heed not the rabble who scream revolution  
They have not your interest at heart!"

Pau turns to tord and says 

"Oh my God. Tear this dude apart."

Tord walks closer to the stage Larry is on. Little does he no after toms run in with the Schuyler sister's he decided to see about the rumour too. 

"Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution  
Don't let them lead you astray  
This Congress does not speak for me!" 

Tord gets very close to the stand when Tom interferes by stepping in Tords way.  

"Let him be." Hoping to calm Tord Tom states 

"They're playing a dangerous game  
I pray the king shows you his mercy  
For shame, for shame…" 

Tom pats him on the back and walks away approaching Mathew, pau, and Pat. Tord takes the opertunity and waves to Larry. Larry then makes a huge mistake and let's Tord onto the stage. Tord smirks then interrupts him.

"Yo!  
He'd have you all unravel at the.                    "Heed not the rabble

Sound of screams but the                                      Who scream

Revolution is comin'.                                              Revolution, they

The have-nots are gonna.                                         Have not your

Win this.                                                                        Interest  
It's hard to listen to you with a straight face.         
                                                                                      At heart  
                                                         Chaos and bloodshed are not a

Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us   
Honestly, you shouldn't even talk                                Solution

And what about Boston? Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk   
                                                           Don't let them lead you astray  
About Congress?! 

                                                This Congress does not speak for me

My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!  
(ROASTED)  
                                                     They're playing a dangerous game

But strangely, your mange is the same

                                               I pray the king shows you his mercy  
Is he in Jersey?  
                                                                                              For shame  
For the revolution!  
                                                                                           For shame!

For the revolution!. The crowd shouts 

(And here ends the texting looky stuff)

"Heed!" Larry yells 

"If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna-" Tord was cut off 

"Scream!" They say at ounce

"Honestly, look at me, please don't read! " Tord tries to stop him 

"Not your interests." Larry face shows his patience with Tord running low his words stay calm though. 

"Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!  
Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?"   
Tord patience was becoming thin as well.

Tom has been watching the whole thing while the other 3 men behind him were laughing and cheering him on. Tom was starting to get concerned with the ounce playful behavior.so he barges into the conversation.

"Alexander, please!"

"Tom, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties." 

Tom was about to respond when Tord gets a kicked off the stage by some of Mr. Seabury's collegs in other words to British soldiers came along and kicked Tord right onto Tom they both were lying on the ground in pain but uninjured.

Silence! A message from the King!  
A message from the King! " the two soldiers shout towards the still recovering Tom and Tord 

They got up and bolted towards pat pau and matt who were all still Laughing. 

"A message from the King!" The loyalists shouted. 

Once the all made it back to Matt's place out of breath and slightly panicked. They all sat down. Tom was the first one to speak up

"I swear to god Tord your going to be the end of us all. "


	8. You'll be back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaagggghhhh I don't like this chapter not my best work
> 
>  
> 
> this is also on wattpad forgot to mention that

*meanwhile on the other side of the ocean* 

King bings royal court his most trusted people recommended that since he was so stressed from the rebellion in the colonies. So the court suggeusted that he write a letter to describe his emotions. So that's what he did except he had his joker right it for him. 

"You say The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay.You cry In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by." The joker quickly jotted that down as bing continued 

"Why so sad? Remember we made an arrangement when you went away Now you're making me mad Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man..." The king continued to think of what the joker should write for him next 

"You'll be back, soon you'll see you'll remember you belong to me  
You'll be back, time will tell You'll remember that I served you well Oceans rise, empires fall We have seen each other through it all And when push comes to shove I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love! Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da Da da dat dat da ya da!Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da Da da dat dat da…!" 

"You say our love is draining and you can't go on you'll be the one complaining when I am gone... And no, don't change the subject  
'Cause you're my favorite subject my sweet, submissive subject  
My loyal, royal subject forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…" the joker was shook bing was talking to the colonises like a ex wife! 

"You'll be back like before I will fight the fight and win the war  
For your love, for your praise And I'll love you till my dying days  
When you're gone, I'll go mad so don't throw away this thing we had 'Cause when push comes to shove I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love!" The joker saw the royal court only enter the room before he had to out his head down and keep writing. 

"Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat— Everybody!" 

"Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da  
Dat dat da ya da!" The kings court echoed from the thrown room


	9. Right hand man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roght hond Mon 
> 
> Edds last name is Washington cause it makes more sense

After the incident with Larry and the British troops Tord,Matt, pat and pau all made a decision to sign up for the military. In a lucky turn of events they made it into General washington army with ease.

  Right now the immigrant/tobacco addict was lined up with his fellow men. The base they were on was big and cramped and often smelled of sickness and dread but to Tord it was exciting. 

'British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor' echo says

'Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor  
(Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor)'  the echo echo's itself 

'When they surround our troops!  
(They surround our troops!)  
When they surround our troops!' The echo continues 

"As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war I knew that I was poor I knew it was the only way to-" Tord was cut of by his squad 

"Rise up!" They reply

"If they tell my story I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or-"

"Rise up!"

"I will fight for this land but there's only one man who can give us a command so we can-"

"Rise up!" 

"Understand? It's the only way to-"

"Rise up! Rise up!" The crowd yells

"Here he comes!" 

Everyone in the crowd of sweaty men looks nervous. Even if there faces show calm there probably screaming internally. 

'Here comes the General!' The echo shouts 

Ladies and gentlemen!" Tom shouts! 

'Here comes the General!' Why is no one qeustiong you echo? 

"The moment you've been waiting for!" Tom shouts 

'Here comes the General!' Echo shouts louder this time no one cares 

"The pride of Mount Vernon!" Thomas yells!

'Here comes the General!' The echo this time is faint and twirls through the air making the hair on the soldiers necks stand right up.

"Edd Washington!" Tom seems excited.

"We are outgunned" Edd starts off.

"What?" You and the other soldiers shout.

"Outmanned"

"What?"

"Outnumbered Outplanned We gotta make an all out stand  
Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man." Edd takes a deep breath before continuing."Check it Can I be real a second?  
For just a millisecond? Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?" The sea of people around the general nod. 

"Now I'm the model of a modern major general The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all  
Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal Writin' letters to relatives  
Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence but the elephant is in the roomThe truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go..." 

"Boom!" The crowd around Tord shouts 

"Any hope of success is fleeting how can I keep leading when the people I'mLeading keep retreating? We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn Knight takes rook, but look. Once again he takes a breath. 

"We are outgunned" thew soldiers shout this with him as they know what he's gonna say 

'What?' The echo's sound drifts through the crowd 

"Outmanned." The general and crowd shouts

'What?' Once again it drifts

"Outnumbered Outplanned" the whole crowd is speaking as one

"We gotta make an all out stand  
Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man!" Just the general speaks then 

It was what around a hour later and they were in the heat of a battle Pau and Tord side by side. While Edd was only a few yards behind 

"Incoming!" Yelled a nearby solider. In the distance there was sounds of canons and gunfire

"They're battering down the Battery check the damages."Tord ordered.

"Rah!" Was all Pau replied with as he continued to work.

"We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages." 

"Rah!" Pau yelled in agreement 

"Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us  
A Larrson won't abandon ship  
Yo, let's steal their cannons." Tord suggests!

"Shh-boom!" Was Pau's reply as he grabbed a canon and headed towards Tord. 

"Boom!" Was what was heard in the distance from there canons only seconds later. Washington can only watch from a distance.

"Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and..."

"Boom!"another canon.

"Goes the cannon, we're abandonin' Kips Bay and..." 

"Boom!" Canons are not always the best plan. Espically when the other team has more then you.

"There's another ship and..."

"Boom!"

"We just lost the southern tip and..." He looks to his side

"Boom!" The last canon makes him rethink his tactics. Edd orders a retreat. 

"We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can't afford another slip Guns and horses giddy-up I decide to divvy up My forces, they're skittish as the British cut the city up This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:Are these the men with which I am to defend America? We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance I cannot be everywhere at once, people I'm in dire need of assistance..." He still calls the retreat  but will defiantly be back to fight another day.

Its been a day since Washington's most recent lose when a man by the name of tom walks into his office. Edd puts down his quil and stopped writing the letter that was going to be sent to his wife.

"Your excellency, sir!"

"Who are you?" Edd raises a eyebrow. Edd puts the letter 

"Thomas Thompson, Sir? Permission to state my case?" 

"As you were." The general takes his bored gaze and shifts it towards Tom.

"Sir I was a captain under General Montgomery Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec. And well, in summary I think that I could be of some assistance I admire how you keep firing on the British From a distance." Thompson looks him dead in the eyes with his eyes. (if any one knows what the heck is going on with his eyes tell me pls.) 

"Huh" Edd is slightly offended. 

"I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west." Tom is smirking 

"Yes?" Edd knows this man is a little pushy but he kinda wants to here him out.

"Well-" Tom stops once he here's door open and Tord steps in.

"Your excellency, you wanted to see me?" Tord seems very formal in front of Edd."

"Larsson, come in, have you met Thompson?" 

"Yes, sir." Tom looks too Washington with a smile.

"We keep meeting" they turn to each other and glare. Edd doesn't notice.

"As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out." Tom smiles.

"Tom?"

"Sir?" 

"Close the door on your way out." Edd smiles at Tom and Tom only nods and walks out not seeming to be bothered.

"Have I done something wrong, sir?" Tord asks. 

"On the contrary I called you here because our odds are beyond scary. Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh" 

"Sir?" Tord questions

"Larrson, how come no one can get you on their staff?"

"Sir!" Tord yelps.

"Don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great renown I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown Nathaniel Green and Henry Knox wanted to hire you-"   
Edd is interrupted.

"To be their Secretary? I don't think so!" Tord says with Defiance

"And why're you upset?" Edd asks concerned.

"I'm not." Tord replies with a straight face.

"It's alright, you want to fight, you've got a hunger I was just like you when I was younger Head full of fantasies of dyin' like a martyr?"  Edd smiles.

"Yes." Tord replays face still stern.

"Dying is easy, young man Living is harder" Edd's face darkens as he says this.

"Why are you telling me this?" Tord asks.

"I'm being honest I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised. We are a powder keg about to explode I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?" Edd cocks a eyebrow and stares at him right in the eye.

'I am not throwin' away my shot!' The echo shouts in his ears.  
'I am not throwin' away my shot! Ayo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young scrappy and hungry!' The echo makes his already chosen decision set in stone.

"I am not throwing away my shot!" Edd takes this as a yes.

"Son,We are outgunned, outmanned!"  Tord can't tell if its the rooms walls or if its the echo making his words bounce of the walls and repeat themselves.

"You need all the help you can get! I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan Marquis de Lafayette, okay, what else?" 

"Outnumbered, outplanned!" It bounces off the walls again

"We'll need some spies on the inside. Some King's men who might let some things slide" Edd nods. 

"Boom!" Outside Washington's room army soldiers practice there firing skills.

"I'll write to Congress and tell 'em we need supplies, you rally the guys Master the element of surprise I'll rise above my station, organize your information, 'til we rise to the occasion of our new nation. Sir!" Edd nods and they make the arrangements. Over this sounds of fire in the background.

~Two hours later~

"Here comes the General!" The crowd shouts

"Rise up!" Tord tells the soldiers

"What?" His companions from the first night he met burr yell.

"Here comes the General!" The crowd continues 

"Rise up!" Tord and a few army men yell.

"What?" Pat Pau and Matt are confused right now.

"Here comes the General!"

"Rise up!"

"What?" Still shook these bois are 

"Here comes the General!"

"What?" This time Tord says.

"And his right hand man!" Edd yells. Tord can see Tom's jaw drop.

"Boom!" The crowd yells


End file.
